Kiss Me
by crazybeautifulRiverSong
Summary: The Doctor and River Song fell in love in the most peculiar ways. His firsts were her last and vice versa. And each time they meet one will know more and one will know less. How will this affect them in the end?


_Hello loves! So I was listening to this song (Kiss Me written and sung by Ed Sheeran, seriously, go listen to it!) and it just screamed Yowzah to me. I really hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the rubbish ending. Honestly, I couldn't figure out a proper way to end it. Thanks again for choosing to read it. Ok... I go now... xx, R.S._**  
**

* * *

_**Settle down with me**_

_**Cover me up**_

_**Cuddle me in**_

_**Lie down with me**_

_**And hold me in your arms**_

The Doctor watched as she peeled her prison clothes off her fit body. She shimmied into one of his old t-shirts and climbed into the four poster bed with him. He laid his head on her ample chest, sobbing quietly. River rubbed his back, letting him reminisce on his loss. He had bad days and he knew that she would never judge him for it. She was his rock, and he knew she'd cover him in her warmth.

_**And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

His first time with her was filled with passion. He hadn't known that kind of animalistic pleasure in nearly 900 years. And to be fair he had let himself go just a little bit too much. Pushing harder, kissing longer, leaving bigger love bites than he had planned.

River was too lost in the ecstasy to care about what was happening. But she could still think. This was his first time with her. He didn't love her. Not yet. Oh but how she had fallen for this mad man. This man who didn't know her. And there he was, pressing his lips against the tender skin of her throat.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

She should have listened when she had the chance. All those times people told her not to fall in love. It was the worst feeling she'd ever experience… and the best. She had only known him about 6 months. But he had confused her for an older River and snogged her senseless against the side of the TARDIS. Gods, she was falling in love with him…

_**We're falling in love**_

As he stood on top of the pyramid, as time was frozen in place, and all of history was happening at once he glared at the woman standing across from him. "I'll suffer if I have to kill you." She whispered. With his face hard, he turned towards her. "More than every living thing in the universe?" he snarled. He saw the tears in her eyes and he faltered. "Yes." She replied confidently. Oh gods… He loved her.

_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety**_

_**You'll be my lady**_

The Doctor was not a man for domestic life. In fact, he didn't believe in the whole family thing. That is until the Ponds came along. With their laughter, and familiarity. Their total love, trust and devotion. And their bouncy haired, enigmatic daughter of course. He offered her the chance to travel with them. He offered her a home, where she would be loved and taken care of. Where she'd be his…

_**I was made to keep your body warm**_

_**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**_

River had felt inferior to his past. Always had. Rose, the pretty blonde he had fallen in love with, had been the love of his life. She had always felt that she had forced him to love her. Besides, how could anyone love a broken psychopath? How could anyone love her, if she couldn't even stand looking at herself? She would never let on how broken she was.

The Doctor could sense how she felt. He held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. Although he would never say it to her while she was awake, he'd tell her how much he loved her. How it hurt to see her question his feelings towards her. Maybe he'd tell her one day. What she meant to him. And just how much he really loved her.

_**Oh no**_

_**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

The Doctor was very careful with River for her first time. Not at all how he treated her on his first time. His thrusts were gentle and he watched her face twist in pleasure. She screamed, she had told him she was a screamer, and she flipped them around. Her lips found his neck and he moaned into her hair. In the back of his head, he was aware that this wasn't his River Song. This was River Song before the love. He was so fully in love with her already, it was hard to concentrate. She didn't love him yet.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

Some nights, when Amy and Rory were sleeping, he'd sneak out to see River Song. Tonight was one of those nights. Some nights, much like this one, they spent talking. About anything and everything. And then he would say something or she would let out one of her light filled laughs, and the other would kiss the other. Tonight it was her laughter as she washed their dinner dishes that stirred something in him. He pushed her against the counter and captured her lips with his own. Neither of them needed oxygen for a wonderful amount of time. They were almost linear, with only a minimal amount of spoilers to worry about. The way they felt about each other was not one of them.

_**Yeah, I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust**_

_**From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you**_

_**So I hold you close to help you give it up**_

He was so incredibly angry. How could she do this? After all the times he was there for her, when she called him. Jumping off of buildings like the ridiculous woman she was. How could she say she "couldn't be there until the end"? With a burst of fire she zapped in. Always did know how to make a grand entrance. Oh, he was getting to the bottom of this. He wouldn't just be her sex toy that she could discard after she got what she wanted. Granted, he used her as well. But no matter. He hated her. Making him trust her and then going off and killing herself. And gods, did he love her for it. All these adventures. All the stolen times with her in her prison cell. He had asked her who she was and she told him. And suddenly he knew what he had to do. He left her to deal with her angry parents and went to his River Song. That was a beautiful night. "You. You're my wife. You're their daughter. And… and we care about each other very, very much." He stuttered out.

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

She had promised she would stay with him a while. She was a professor now, so she couldn't stay all the time. But the time she was there was heaven. It was nice being with each other. He had made the mistake of taking them to the planet of the rain gods, where they were to be sacrificed. "Oh, I hate you!" she exclaimed with amusement. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her teasingly. "No you don't." She nipped at his lips and pulled away. "You're right, I don't. I love you. As in, I properly love you." She said with a smile. He felt his smile slip slightly. He covered her lips with his own, distracting her effectively. He let all his feelings wonder into her mind that she had willingly opened for him. He wasn't ready to allow himself to tell her just how much he properly loved her too. It would be a goodbye, he felt. And the Doctor hates endings.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

He held her. Her data ghost that had haunted him for many years now. It hurt to see her. It hurt to hear her. It hurt that he couldn't reach out and tell her how much he loved her. It seems that she left before he could tell her how much he loved her. He held her face and kissed her. He poured his heart into it. He let it sink into her lips. He pulled away and told her that he could always see her, always hear her, and that she was always there to him. She searched his face and asked why he hadn't said goodbye. He explained to her why he couldn't do it and she forced it. "If you ever loved me, tell me like you're going to come back." And he said goodbye with an echo of "I love you". He watched her disappear and tried to keep his smile on his face. He gave all that he could give her. He gave her his hearts, he gave her his love, and then he realized… he had fallen in love.


End file.
